Moonlight
by FireTrooper
Summary: Rukia is traumatized after nearly being raped, becoming dependent on Ichigo. His efforts to protect her are challanged by those who have much to gain from their deaths...
1. Hollows amongst the living

_ Author's notes: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me. I know they're called shinigami in the Japanese version but I prefer to call them Soul Reapers. (I was a Death Note fan before I became obsessed with Bleach; I'm trying to avoid confusion.) _

Ch.1

Hollows amongst the Living

Ichigo looked at the empty desk, it belonged to an anti-social girl who barely spoke, and her name escaped him. She wasn't tardy, let alone absent, a single day since school started this year; something bad went down.

"Maybe she's ill." Said Rukia, who sat to his right. She had the appearance of a teen that was a bit short for her age, but she was really 150, that's still considered teenage for soul reapers since they age slower than humans. Her hair was jet black and short, it seemed well groomed until it got down to her neck, then it stuck out a bit. Ichigo's hair was orange and cut short, that got him in trouble with peers in the past. He's almost always seen with a scowl on his face.

"That would be a first," Said Ichigo, "she always carries around hand sanitizer." Rukia found that quite odd.

_Who knew humans could be that obsessed with cleanliness? I know it's important to keep healthy but does it have to be an obsession? _

The bell rang as the teacher walked in, everyone scurried to their seats. He stood in front of the class and cleared his throat.

"I have some unfortunate news, class," he said, "one of your classmates has become the victim of a nightmarish event over the weekend and won't be joining us for a while. I'm afraid that, said student, has been raped." Almost immediately, the class began chattering about what they just herd. Ichigo's face was suddenly filled with anger and disgust, Rukia was surprised in his sudden change in attitude and could have sworn she saw his teeth grind off a chip. She turned her attention back to the speaker.

"The rapist has not yet been identified or apprehended, and the poor girl is in a coma after a failed suicide attempt. Regardless, I hope you all behave appropriately today, I want no mention of this during class."

_Suicide?_ _Is this 'rape' so cruel an act that the victim would want to take his or her own life? _

The rest of class was awkwardly quiet after that. Rukia contemplated a bunch of actions that would seem horrifying to the point of suicide, but failed to think of a satisfactory result. She decided she would ask Ichigo during lunch.

…..

Rukia scanned the roof for Ichigo, when she found him she sat by him. The two of them didn't feel like eating. Ichigo noticed Rukia's quizzical look.

"Alright Rukia, what is it?" he asked. She knew Ichigo was in a bad mood from that announcement, but her curiosity nearly drove her mad.

"Ichigo, what's rape?" she asked hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow at her, but then he reminded himself of Rukia's lack of human knowledge, she knew enough to blend in on her own now but her curiosity knew no bounds.

"Well it's when- wait, you do know what sex is right?" He got a foot to his face for that.

"Of course I do!" she shouted.

"Okay, I get it!" He rubbed his face and continued. "Well, some men can't control their urges, so they find a young woman they deem…worthwhile, usually a virgin and they… they…" he found it difficult to speak of such an atrocious act,"… force her to have sex with them." Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo continued, "It happens so fast, so brutally. They pin their victim down, strip them bare, beat them into submission, and then it happens."

She put a hand to her heart and muttered, "Th…that's terrible…"

Ichigo crossed his arms, "It's ten times as worse if the victim is a virgin, all that pain and sense of helplessness gets overwhelming to the point of being traumatized, and emotionally scarred for the rest of her life. While the rapist gets pleasure from the physical act, some will get more from the victim's expense." Rukia's hand was now in a shaking fist. "As far as I'm concerned, rapists are nothing but soulless monsters." Said Ichigo, "I imagine looking at one would be like starring into the eyes of a hollow." He noticed she looked disturbed and his face softened.

"Uh…sorry. Guess I should of toned it down a bit." He said. Rukia shook from her thoughts.

"What…oh I'm fine," she said "that was informative, thanks." Ichigo nodded and turned his attention to his lunch. A mental image of a girl being pinned by a thug entered Rukia's mind, she flinched and tried not to think about it.

_Looks like humans don't have to be spirits to be as malevolent as hollows. _


	2. Blotted out

Ch. 2

Blotted out

The rest of the day went by like a blur, yet it felt like an eternity when the dismissal bell rang. The two Soul Reapers barley got an inch out the door when Rukia's soul pager went off, before they could leave Ichigo found Keigo in his way.

"Where are you off to, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I plan to hang with Rukia for a bit."

"Oh no you don't! We haven't done anything for a freaking long time! Don't you remember the rule? Bros before hoes!"

"Did you just call me a hoe?" Rukia asked in an angry tone. Keigo ignored her and grabbed Ichigo.

"Hey, let go! I need to help her with something!" Ichigo said while struggling to get away.

"It's okay, Ichigo, I can take care of this by myself." Said Rukia.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now have fun you two." She ran off leaving Ichigo being dragged by Keigo. They didn't notice a muscular figure eyeing them from across the street…

…**..**

The hollow vanished in a flashy brilliance as it howled in pain, in its place stood Rukia sheathing her zanpacuto.

_That took forever. _

She collected her gigai and began walking to Ichigo's house. This hollow was a long way from the house, it was a pain in the ass just to get there. Rukia cursed as she felt a rain drop.

"Bloody perfect timing." She thought out loud. By the time she was halfway there, it was pouring. She turned a corner to find a road block, the only way around it was the ally on the right. Her instincts suddenly told her to stay clear of it.

_This is kind of creepy, but it's my only way back. Oh, screw it, it's raining. _

The ally was dark and eerie, the rain made it feel ominous to Rukia. She noticed the condition of the buildings surrounding her and concluded they were abandoned some time ago. The sound of a click made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't move." Said a low voice. Rukia turned to see a tall and muscular figure standing in the dark, she couldn't see his face. The man had a glock pistol trained on her.

_Great, a mugger. _

"I don't have anything of value." She said calmly.

"I'll be the judge of that," he sounded almost like he was anticipating something, "look down and keep still." Knowing she couldn't use kido on humans (besides Ichigo), she complied. The sound of his footsteps told her he was circling her, out of the corner of her eyes she saw he was wearing worn out loafers.

_What is with this guy? Why is he walking around me? Stay calm Rukia, once he realizes I don't have anything I shou- DID HE JUST GRAB MY ASS? _

She jumped forward and turned to face him, "Hey! Watch the hands, pal!" she shouted. He took a step forward and his face came into full view.

"You're just how I like them; short and sweet." He said with lust in his voice. At first, Rukia didn't know what he meant, but when she looked him in the eyes for the first time, hers widened in horror as she realized what he wanted; she felt like she was looking at a hollow.

_Oh no… _

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" she wasn't as calm as earlier, but she wasn't about to drop discipline and give in to fear. The man stepped closer as a toothy smile crept on his face.

"Oh my, afraid are we? Tell you what; I'll give you a choice, shortcake." He was now at arm's length from her, "I can make this quick and be on my way, or…" Rukia gasped as he swiftly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her closer, his mouth only centimeters from her ear, "…or do you want me to take it nice and slow?" Rukia glanced at the gun lowered to his side.

_This is my chance! _

"What's it going to be, shortcake?" he whispered. He suddenly cried out in pain as Rukia grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing him to drop the firearm.

"Never on a first date." She said. She shoved him to the ground and took off. The man grabbed her ankle and she tripped, they scrambled to their feet and Rukia threw a punch at his gut. He reeled back in pain as she threw another. Her fist was caught by his large hand which pulled her towards him, she turned to run but his arms wrapped around her. He gripped her blouse and began yanking it as she struggled to get free, after a few seconds the fabric tore open and was yanked off, completely ruined. Rukia stumbled forward, the upper half of her body was now only covered by her bra. Before she could regain her footing, the man quickly picked up is gun and bashed her head with it. She fell to the ground disoriented with from the blow. After a few seconds, she was yanked off the ground by her hair and then pinned to the wall by her arms. Once she came out of her stupor, she found herself staring into the soulless eyes of her assailant, senseless fear began to grip her as his gaze traveled over her exposed body.

"Feisty and beautiful. Now I don't want this to end," his voice sounded evil, almost demonic, "looks like we're in for an all nighter." Rukia's expression changed to absolute panic.

"No… no, please don't…" she wanted to resist, she wanted to fight back, but the struggle from earlier completely drained her, "…let me go… please… I won't- AH!" He began to bite her neck ravenously; her body trembled in response to this assault on her skin. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, but she could still feel his mouth on her neck.

"Stop it… stop…I SAID STOP! LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" she screamed. The man pulled away and rammed his knee into her stomach, while she gripped her bruised belly, his fist collided with her head and she slammed into the wet concrete. As she struggled to get up, confusion overwhelmed her.

_Why am I afraid? I've met death in the face countless times before and I wasn't scared_ _then_… _so why now? I've never felt this helpless… _

She rolled on her back and faced her attacker; he looked menacing as he towered over her. At that moment, her will shattered, replaced by pure fear…


	3. Savior

Ch. 3

Savior

Ichigo trudged through the heavy rain; he was able to get away from Keigo discreetly and get out of dodge. But now he was nearly soaked.

_Picked a good day to bring my jacket, guess I'm just lucky._

He wondered if Rukia dealt with the hollow, but then thought it was no big deal given her insane kido skills.

"Still, wouldn't hurt to check." He thought out loud. After a few minutes of walking, he was only two blocks away from a certain ally when he felt something was wrong.

_The hell? I'm getting the feeling I should stick around here… but why? _

Suddenly, a panicked voice echoed throughout the streets shouting "ICHIGO!" His heart froze as he realized who the voice belonged to…

…

Rukia's mouth was covered by her attacker's huge hand, which also kept her against the wall, her face was wet with rain and tears. The assailant began to reach for her bra.

"I want to see all you have to offer, shortcake." He said hungrily. Before he could touch the fabric however, a fist collided with the side of his face and he tumbled to the ground, leaving Rukia to slide down the wall. She looked up to see Ichigo clenching a fist. He faced Rukia and was nearly devastated by what he saw; bruised, partially striped, trembling, a face full of silent tears… she looked absolutely terrified.

_Rukia… how could he… how dare he! _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the attacker began to stir, Ichigo charged at him as he raised his gun. The deputy soul reaper grabbed both his wrists and got in a grapple with his opponent, the firearm discharged a couple times during the struggle. The man got one hand free and decked Ichigo in the face, he was about to shoot him when he suddenly smacked the gun out of his hand, Ichigo ducked under a grab and rammed into his gut. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and began throwing his fist into his face again and again, merciless rage filled him as he wailed on the assailant. The barrage was stopped by his head getting bashed with a broken pipe. Ichigo fell to the ground gripping his bruise, the man picked him up by the shoulders and slammed him into a wall, punched him in the head, and threw him into a cluster of trash cans. He collected his pistol and stared at Ichigo, he was on and under a pair of dented cans. Meanwhile, Rukia had crawled around a corner.

"What kind of…ugh…" Ichigo said as he struggled to stand, "What kind of monster would do this to an innocent girl." The man smiled at him.  
"Oh come now, surly you have urges too? I mean you are at _that _age." He said. Ichigo was now standing. "It's only natural that we try to fulfill those urges if we can't suppress them, it's what makes us human." His eyes flashed with anger.

"You brutally assault and traumatize a young girl just to satisfy yourself, and you dare call yourself human? You're the farthest thing from it you bastard!" he shouted. He noticed Rukia had fled. "Oh, she's gone by the way."

The man turned to where he left her, Ichigo grabbed a trash can and brought it down on his head, there was a sickening crack as it hit. He slumped to the ground as Ichigo tossed the can aside. Around the corner, Rukia hugged her legs and rested her forehead on her knees, trembling and soaking wet. Ichigo's heart seemed to stop beating at the sight of his closest friend in such a state.

"Hey, Rukia." He said quietly.

No response.

"It's me, Rukia. It's Ichigo."

Her face came to meet his, it was still producing tears, yet she didn't sob, she looked as if she didn't know him and feared him.

"Are you-uh… can you stand?" he asked. She nodded as her expression went emotionless, Ichigo held out his hand for her to grab and pull herself up, he took off his jacket and used it to conceal Rukia's partially exposed torso.

Rukia found herself scooped up in his arms, she didn't move at all. Ichigo looked down at the short soul reaper as he walked home, even though he looked as tough as a rock, inside he was both sad that she was like this and angry at himself for not getting to her sooner.

_Don't show any weakness, Ichigo, don't let her down, now is not the time. _


	4. Aftershock

Ch. 4

Aftershock

Ichigo's bedroom door opened revealing him still carrying Rukia in his arms, she was silent the whole trip besides a slight whimper halfway back. He gently laid her on his bed, his sheets became a little wet but that wasn't worthy of his worries right now, Rukia sat up and stared at him.

"Are you alright? Anything serious?" he asked. She didn't respond, unless you count lowering your head and staring at your feet a response. Ichigo's gut suddenly felt heavy as he looked at the poor girl on his bed, he decided not to show it.

"I'm getting a pair of P.J.s for you." Ichigo dug through the laundry room for her sisters' P.J.s

_It's a good thing may family's gone for the week, I'm not sure Rukia can tolerate my father right now._

While Rukia was changing, he took the time to call the police and inform them of what went down and where. Afterwards he waited outside his room; Rukia didn't make a sound for a while. He opened the door a crack and peeked in, there she was in P.J.s, on his bed, forehead resting on her knees, head tucked under her arms, shaking almost uncontrollably, and tears painting her face. After seeing this, Ichigo nearly let a whimper escape his throat, but he still managed to look strong and resolute on the outside. He sat next to the short soul reaper and put an arm around her, her head snapped up and their eyes met, after a few seconds of silence, she suddenly buried her face in his chest, griped his shirt, and began sobbing. Ichigo hugged her and held her close.

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'll protect you, I swear this won't happen again." He said calmingly. Rukia continued to cry for a little while, sleep took her when she finally calmed down, Ichigo laid her next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. After a while, he fell asleep too.

…..

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk writing non-stop, he absolutely hated filling out raises for his subordinates, but it seemed fair now that hollows were practically flying out there asses. A knock at the door pulled him from his work.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Abarai, sir."

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Renji Abarai, who looked quite tired.

"I've finished my rounds, Captain, just punching out." He said.

"Alright, and get plenty of sleep tonight, the squad is being evaluated tomorrow." Said Byakuya.

"Aye, sir." Renji walked out the door, minutes later he charged back in, he looked like he'd seen a ghost… or whatever soul reapers consider bizarre.

"Captain, I… I just got a text message from Ichigo, you'd better read it!" He handed the

nobleman his soul pager. Byakuya's eyes widened as they scanned the text…

….

Ichigo began to stir as sunlight smacked him in the face, after letting his eyes adjust he looked

down at Rukia, she was still asleep in his arms. The bruise on her neck was now clearly visible in daylight;

the deputy soul reaper cringed as he was reminded of last night's ordeal. He quietly got out of bed and

left to change and make breakfast, his cooking wasn't as good as Yuzu's, but at least it didn't cause

seizures like is father's cooking… although the reports from their neighbor's autopsy were

questionable. He made pancakes for himself and waffles for Rukia.

He came back carrying a plate just as Rukia awoke. She rubbed her eyes as Ichigo pulled

the chair from his desk to the bedside, a smile, however small, found its way on her face when she saw

her savior. Ichigo's heart warmed when he saw it.

"Morning, Rukia, here's your breakfast." He said as he set the plate next to her. Before she could

take a bite, a strong spiritual pressure filled the room, Byakuya and Renji climbed in through the window

seconds later.

"Kurosaki," said Byakuya, "if you're joking about Rukia, I'll kill you for wasting my-"

"Captain!" said Renji while gesturing towards Rukia. The two officers saw the bruise on her neck.

"Would I lie just to drag you out to behead me? Rukia's been hurt in a big way, Byakuya." Said

Ichigo.

"We can see that, Ichigo, but thanks for saving her, we'll have to take her back now." Said Renji.

Byakuya held is hand out to Rukia and said, "Come on, Rukia, I'll take you home now." But she shrank

from his reach and stared at him fearfully.

"What are you doing? You'll be safe in Soul Society." Said Byakuya. He stepped closer and she

scrambled to Ichigo, clutched his shirt, and stared at her brother. This caught Ichigo completely off

guard.

_She's choosing me over Byakuya? Oh shit! He's going to kill me! _

All he could do was comfort her while giving the two officers a look that told him he was

just as baffled as they were. Byakuya just looked at the pair with amazement, he felt hurt at Rukia's

rejection but she seemed to trust Ichigo completely.

"It looks like there's no changing your mind, Rukia." Said the captain. Ichigo tensed, waiting for

Senbonzakura to decapitate him… it never came.

"Come, lieutenant, our time here is spent."

Both Ichigo and Renji said, "Your/our time here is what?"

"But sir! What about Rukia?" asked Renji.

"I have full confidence in Ichigo's ability to keep her safe." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was

hearing.

"You're just going to let me have her?" the deputy soul reaper asked. Byakuya glared at him.

"You seem to be the only one she'll trust right now, it would be best if you took care of her

rather than someone she doesn't trust." Byakuya explained. "Say your goodbyes, Renji, it's time to go."

Renji walked near Rukia, who was still clutching Ichigo's shirt, and knelt by the bed. He looked at

Ichigo.

"You better keep her out of trouble, or I'll have Hihio Zabimaru charge down your throat and

out your ass." He warned. Ichigo just nodded. Renji reached out to Rukia, but she turned away,

whimpered a bit, and buried her face in Ichigo's shirt. He sighed and followed his superior out the

window.

Ichigo gently pushed Rukia away to face her and asked, "What gives, Rukia? They wanted to

help you. Why didn't you go with them?" She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as if she

remembered that she was mute. The deputy soul reaper looked at her worryingly.

_Why won't she speak? Is she afraid to talk or something? _

"Hey, don't sweat it. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He said. "Now eat

up and get dressed, we've got to leave for school soon."


	5. Uryu's Diagnosis

Ch. 5

Uryu's Diagnosis

The morning sunlight was thinned by cloudy skies, the once life filled town now seemed frozen in time to Ichigo, even with pedestrians trampling pavement in all directions. Earlier, he and Rukia changed into their school uniforms, the latter using her spare set. She was now holding Ichigo's hand as they walked, looking timid, and shying away from anyone they passed by. After turning a corner, they discovered Orihime Inoue staring into space, long orange hair made a trail down her back, and her school uniform seemed to stretch to its limit over her… abnormally large chest. She turned to greet them but hesitated when she saw their hands locked.

"Uh… good morning Ichigo." She said with a friendly smile, "And… Rukia?" Her smile faded when she noticed her friend's timid appearance.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" She asked. Rukia remained silent and took a step closer to Ichigo. Orihime turned to him.

"I'll explain when we meet up with Chad and Uryu, for now; try to give her some space." He said. Orihime was baffled by Rukia's sudden change in attitude.

_She's usually so perky, at least that's how she acts around our classmates, what happened to her?_

The three of them were quiet the rest of the way.

….

Uryu Ishida couldn't believe what he was seeing; Ichigo had his arm around a miserable looking Rukia. He was also still trying to absorb what he was just told.

"Well, let me see it." He said pushing up his glasses. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, he gestured towards Uryu, she walked up to him and hesitantly pulled her collar down a bit, he got a clear view of her hickey. Orihime gaped a bit when she saw it.

"Oh my god! Who did this?" She asked.

"I didn't get his name," said Ichigo, "but I managed to knock him out before things got too serious. I called the cops about it, hopefully they caught him already." Rukia retreated back to Ichigo.

"That's all the proof I need." Said Uryu. "Come see me during lunch. Oh, Chad is going to be late by the way."

….

During class, Ichigo glanced at Rukia most of the time; she was usually staring at the floor and holding her head as if she was exhausted. He just wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to assure her everything will be alright; it was killing him to be idle.

Half way into class, Renji appeared in a gigai.

"Mr. Abarai, I though you called in sick." Said the teacher.

"False alarm." Renji responded. He took a seat next to Rukia, who tried not to meet his gaze. The lieutenant waved to her, but she did not respond, she just kept on staring at the floor.

_Why won't she talk to me? Or look at me? She looks afraid of me… actually, she looks afraid of everyone. _

This was true; Rukia was greeted by other students but she did not respond, she even tried to avoid most of them.

"Hey, Rukia, are you doing alright?" asked Ichigo. Rukia faced him and nodded slightly. Renji nearly wanted to leap from his seat and rip off Ichigo's head.

_Why does she only acknowledge him? I'm her childhood friend, I should be the one to take care of her! But Captain Kuchiki won't allow it, what does Rukia see in that carrot-top anyway? _

Ichigo noticed Renji glaring at him.

_What's his problem?_

Throughout class he would catch Renji giving him death glares, he figured it had something to do with Rukia, since she was the only family he knew in their childhood. Then again, he never really liked the idea of her staying with Ichigo, neither did Byakuya for obvious reasons, but whether they liked it or not; Rukia has been ordered to stay with Ichigo until Aizen is dealt with. 

….

The roof was unusually quiet, save for a few conversations here and there. Ichigo and Rukia had gathered their lunch and met up with Uryu, Orihime, and Renji. Chad was still nowhere to be found. They sat in a typical circle, Ichigo had one arm around Rukia.

"So, Uryu, what did you want to see us for?" Asked Ichigo.

"I wanted to try something with Rukia," Said Uryu, "something that'll give a hint as to how serious her shock is."

"So, is this one of those things were you lay her on a couch, ask questions, and take notes?" Asked Renji. Almost immediately, Orihime ran off at the speed of sound and came back with the mentioned materials, everyone just stared at her in confusion.

"Uh… I was just kidding, Orihime."

"Oh." She said.

"Where did you get all that crap anyway?" Asked Ichigo. Before she could answer, Ichigo said, "On second thought; never mind."

Uryu cleared his throat and said, "Moving on; I would like to be alone with Rukia for a bit." Ichigo reluctantly left Rukia's side and led the other two away, she now looked even more timid, Uryu tried to look friendly.

"How's your day been so far, Rukia?" He asked. She didn't respond or try to make eye contact. "Would you like some of my lunch? I'm willing to trade." Still no luck. He gestured Orihime to approach, she asked similar questions and got the same results.

When Ichigo sat by her again, her expression lightened a bit.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. Rukia nodded with a weak smile.

"She only responds to Ichigo, why?" Asked Orihime.

"It's because he was the one who came to her aid," Said Uryu, "the shock is worsened by not even hearing of such a horrific act in Soul Society, so now she doesn't trust anyone, and has become dependent on Ichigo."

"What about being mute, and how do we get her back to her old self?" Asked Ichigo.

" 'We' don't do anything, you're the only one she'll trust, Ichigo, only you can help her." Said Uryu. "Her fear of speech is a result of shock, I'm sure she'll speak again with a little encouragement. But… I can't guarantee she'll be Rukia Kuchiki again, we'll just have to wait and see." Those words shook Ichigo to the core.

_Rukia may not be herself again? That can't be true! It just can't! _

He held Rukia closer, as if she would float away if he let go. Renji felt disgusted.

_How can he protect Rukia? He can barely look out for himself. But given the circumstances, there's not a damn thing I can do but back off. _

Rukia has always been there for Ichigo; she saved his family, gave him a way to protect his friends, and helped him overcome his self-doubt on countless occasions, driving back the darkness that threatened to consume his will. Ichigo now felt more determined than ever, his resolve now unshakable.

_I will not let Rukia down! If anyone tries to mess with her, there will be hell to pay! _


	6. Subbing for an angel again

Ch. 6

Subbing for an angel… again

The rest of lunch was the same as it was earlier; quiet. Ichigo tried to keep a conversation going with Rukia, but all he got out of her were nods and weak smiles, not that he wasn't pleased by the smiles. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Chad walking towards them; he was a pretty big guy with curly hair that covered his eyes, **huge **muscles, and darkish skin.

"You're finally here," said Ichigo, "what took you?"

"Construction is going down on my street; I had to take the long way." Chad said in his usual low voice. Ichigo didn't notice Rukia becoming tense.

"That sucks," he said scratching his head, "anyway, Rukia has been through something nasty recently, she's still in shock." Chad immediately felt confused.

_Shock? But she's stronger than anyone I know, even more than Ichigo… except in battle. What could have happened to frighten someone like her? _

His gaze met hers; she suddenly froze as her eyes grew wide, like she was afraid of him.

"Hey, something's wrong with her, Ichigo." He said. When Ichigo turned to her, he saw that she was about to panic, he could tell by her face.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked. She suddenly scrambled behind him and tried to get out of sight.

"What? What is it?" He looked at her, then Chad, then her again; he realized what was up now.

_Chad looks like the attacker, she's freaking out because of him! _

"Uh… Chad, mind giving us a minute? I need to talk with her." Said Ichigo. The big guy complied. The deputy Soul Reaper turned so he was facing Rukia.

"Hey, this is Chad, Rukia, he's not going to hurt you." He said. Rukia looked in Chad's direction, and then she looked back to Ichigo and shook her head.

"Chad's my best friend, besides; if he tried anything I'd strangle him with his own intestine." Rukia lowered her head in thought for a moment, she looked back up at him and nodded, relief washed over Ichigo. He wouldn't know what to do if is best dead friend and his best living friend got into an awkward situation. The two Soul Reapers walked back to him, before Ichigo could speak however, Rukia's soul pager went off.

"Great, can you look after her, Chad?" Ichigo asked. The silent Chad nodded as Ichigo got out his replacement badge. He slapped it on his chest, separating his Soul Reaper form from his body, like all Soul Reapers he wore a black kimono and sandals over plain socks, his zanpacuto resembled a massive cleaver blade as long and wide as his body, with a cloth hanging from the hilt; this was Zangetsu. Rukia gave him a look telling him not to go.

"Chad will look after you, I'll be back." He said. Seconds later, he was flash stepping on rooftops.

….

The hollow resembled a scorpion the size of an S.U.V., its tail was caught in a grapple with Zangetsu, Ichigo swung upwards to break the grapple but was rewarded with the tail coming back down hard, he promptly jumped out of the way. While airborne, he swung his weapon which realized a huge and destructive mass of blue spirit energy, the blast (known as Getsuga Tensho) fiercely exploded on contact with the hollow, afterwards, he landed gracefully on his feet. His advisory, or what's left of it, was concealed by thick smoke. Throughout the battle, Ichigo was lost in his own thoughts; thinking about Rukia, her sad look when he left. He didn't even try to fight that hard, it was as if something else was wielding Zangetsu besides him , or maybe the massive blade was doing all the fighting while he was off in la-la land.

Before he could turn to walk home, the hollow's tail flew from the smoke, the deputy Soul Reaper was able to block the blow with Zangetsu but was pushed back into a car, he quickly escaped the wreckage and got back on his feet.

_Damn it, I have to stay focused! _

The tail lunged again but failed to make contact a second time; he sidestepped, and sliced the tail in half with a fierce slash. The hollow screamed in pain as blood gushed out from the wound like champagne from a bottle. Ichigo charged and brought his sword down to meet the beast's face but it hit one of the powerful claws instead, the other claw moved to crush him but, due to him hitting the dirt, crushed the other claw in its grip instead.

_Not too bright, are you? _

Zangetsu ripped through the hollow's face in a swift uppercut, a demonic scream echoed through the air as it vanished in the usual manner. Ichigo wrapped up the blade and began flash stepping back to school, on the way, he thought about how unusually difficult the fight was, not that it was a challenge, just a bit more difficult. He held a solid defense, didn't hold back with his attacks, even with thoughts of Rukia distracting him it should have been a breeze.

He then realized it was because Rukia wasn't there, he's so use to having her fight alongside him, that he needs to apply more effort when fighting alone. But he just can't ask her to fight hollows, not in the condition she's in.

_I'll just have to kick it up a notch. _

….

By the time Ichigo made it back, class had already resumed… without him.

_What? Lunch is over already? My body is still on the roof! Damn it! _

He looked in the window and saw "himself" sitting at his desk.

_Oh, I forgot; Uryu brought Kon back after sewing him up. _

Nobody noticed him phasing through the wall except Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, and Kon (who is now possessing Ichigo's body); only a few humans who were spiritually aware could see Soul Reapers and hollows. Ichigo leaped into his body and coughed up a green pill, which was discreetly stuffed into a lion doll found in his school bag. Rukia smiled in relief, she was glad her savior had made it back in one piece.

….

The two Soul Reapers were now walking back home, hands locked once more. After what seemed like half an hour, the lion doll from earlier suddenly leaped out of Ichigo's bag and on to his shoulder, looking a bit irritated.

"Okay, carrot-top, I've got a question that's been bugging me ever since you left to fight that hollow; what's up with Rukia?" it asked.

"Well, Kon, someone tried to force himself on her," said Ichigo "I was able to stop him but she's still in shock."

"Orangehairedasshloesayswhat? I'll f***ing murder the guy!" the Mod Soul shouted, "What's his name? Where does he live?" An annoyed Ichigo grabbed Kon and threw him hard into a brick wall off the path.

"I don't know who he is, alright? Just shut up!" he shouted, Kon had a knack for pushing Ichigo's buttons blindly. The lion doll scurried back up to his shoulder.

"You know, since Rukia's like this, you'll have to fight hollows alone for quite some time; it's just like the old days!"

"I know, Kon." Ichigo looked at Rukia as they resumed walking, and remembered when they first met. When she gave him her powers, she could not fulfill her duties, so he had to slay hollows in her place. Her power grew back eventually, and he went from substitute to partner.

_Looks like I'll have to play substitute all over again. _

….

_Author's notes: The reason I'm stating known aspects of Bleach is because I'm showing this to people in my neighborhood who have never heard of the manga/anime. _


	7. A Nightmare on Cosmos St

_Let's see some more comments, people! I need feedback if this thing is going to fly right! Plus; I may just cease production until I get more comments. Now, on to what you're really here for._

…_._

Ch. 7

A Nightmare on Cosmos St.

It began to rain when Ichigo and Rukia got home, the earlier thought it was an odd coincidence. After changing into street clothes, they spent the next half hour watching the news, Ichigo wanted to know if the guy from last night was caught, but so far all there was to mention was a destructive car accident.

_So, a couple gets their car totaled, the guy dies and the girl gets amnesia, boo-f***ing-hoo! What about the one guy already? _

Rukia wasn't even watching all she did was rest against him and stare into space, Ichigo didn't mine though. The only things they ever did together were attending school and slaying hollows, he thought it was nice to do something together that didn't involve boring lectures or bloodshed… or getting bashed upside the head with her sketchbook. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him from the screen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"This is the Police, we've caught the attacker."

_Thank God! _

"Who was he?"

"A recent investigation has linked him to a brutal gang that recently fled from Osaka, he's an ex-member."

"Uh… just how brutal of a gang are we talking?" asked Ichigo. Rukia began to express interest as she listened.

"They're wanted for three months worth of police murders." the cop said. Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy.

_Jesus Christ! I fought a guy who killed a shit load of cops? I think I… need to lie down… _

"Why would a guy on the run try to rape women randomly?" he asked.

"He was excluded from the gang, something about being a loose cannon, guess he was looking for some fun after being out of work."

"We don't have to worry about the gang, right? They won't come looking to avenge him or something?"

"No worries, they wouldn't care for an ex-member." Ichigo felt relief settle in him as Rukia also began to relax.

"Well, I've got some things to do, bye." Ichigo hung up. Feeling tired, and seeing Rukia was too, he led the traumatized Soul Reaper up to his bedroom.

Again, he waited outside his room while she changed into her P.J.s, thoughts of the gang filled his mind.

_I still can't believe that I took down a murderous gangster; I hope that cop was right about the rest turning a blind eye. For Rukia's sake…_

After letting him in, Rukia settled into bed, Ichigo followed and they both fell asleep fast.

….

It was the middle of the night when Rukia began to stir, at first she turned a few times but her movements became more panicky. She started hyperventilating and sweating as she got wilder and louder, a loud gasp woke Ichigo.

He turned over to see her tossing, turning, thrashing, and gasping in her sleep; she was having a nightmare! Ichigo scrambled to her side, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

"Rukia! Wake up! Snap out of it!" he shouted. After a few seconds, her eyes flew open and she began screaming, Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him and embraced the frightened girl. Once she stopped screaming, she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder and her hyperventilating began to decline. Ichigo held her for a few minutes and waited for her to calm down, once she did, he faced her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Rukia nodded with a tear which he promptly wiped away, he laid back down and she rested her head on his chest, falling asleep once more. Ichigo had a little trouble though,

_I should have seen that coming, I have a pretty good guess as to what she was dreaming about. But it would be best not to ask. _

….

Orihime Inoue could not sleep, thoughts of Ichigo and Rukia dominated her thoughts, what was even more annoying was not being able to think of them being apart. But it can't be anything like _that _could it?

_Ichigo is just looking out for her, that's all. He can't really… oh, of course not!_

At least she hoped anyway; back when they met, Orihime developed a crush on Ichigo but never made any advances, but that crush eventually blossomed into full blown love. Then there was Rukia; she always seemed to kick Ichigo back into shape whenever he doubted himself (sometimes literally), plus she was really pretty and smart. Orihime couldn't help but feel jealous.

_I'd hate to admit it… but if they ever did hook up, he'd be an idiot to let her go. Wait! Stop that thinking, Orihime! Rukia is still your friend, and she needs help more than ever now! _

She remembered that Rukia would only accept help from Ichigo in her current state, but that didn't mean she couldn't help her too…

_I think she'll like what I've got planned, maybe it'll impress Ichigo too!_

….

The two Soul Reapers had already changed into street clothes and were now resting on the couch. While leaning on Ichigo, images from the nightmare plagued Rukia's mind, it was kind of like that hellish night… but different. In the dream; the thug wasn't human, Soul Reaper, or even a hollow. It was some formless creature that had a screech that would pierce the hearts of even the mightiest of squad eleven's Soul Reapers, and Ichigo wasn't there, she was alone and helpless.

But when she woke up, he was there again, and she suddenly felt invincible, like she could take on all of Hueco Mundo without Sode no Shirayuki.

_I'm so lucky to have him, I don't know where I would be right now without him. _

Rukia involuntarily wrapped her arm around Ichigo's, he looked at her and smiled, happy to see she was relaxing. She felt a strange new feeling all of a sudden, but whatever it was, she liked it.

_I have faith in you, Ichigo. I know you won't let anyone hurt me again. _


	8. Ever get the feeling that

Ch. 8

Ever get the feeling that…

Ichigo answered the door to see Orihime looking all friendly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Hi, Ichigo, I think I may have a way to make Rukia use to the human world again" she said.

_Oh man…_

"There's this new restaurant downtown that looks very promising! I was thinking that we could take Rukia there for lunch." Ichigo felt uneasy, he didn't feel that it was a good idea to take her out at this time.

"Uh… I don't know."

"It'll be good for her, would locking her up in this house all day do any better?" She had a point, but he still had doubts. If she was wrong this time, it wouldn't be the first…

….

_Rukia held the chemical filled tube over a burner and asked her lab partner;_

_ "How hot, Orihime?" The red-headed pacifist looked at the directions and said,_

_ "200 degrees Fahrenheit, Rukia." Something wasn't right, burning this substance at that temp would practically nuke the table. _

_ Maybe we missed something._

_ "Hold this for a second, let me take a look." Said Rukia. She gave her friend the tube and skimmed the directions… and quickly realized their mistake._

_ "Orihime, wait! It's not Fahrenheit, it's Ce-"The table burst into flames as if it were Independence Day in the United States, forcing the two girls to jump back. Rukia made a mad dash for the extinguisher and doused the fire in seconds. _

_ "It was Celsius." She said, trying her best not to sound irritated._

….

Orihime's heart was in the right place, just not her head. But, when did her heart ever make a mistake?

"All right, we'll give it a shot." Said Ichigo

"You won't regret it! I'll meet you there at noon." Orihime said with cheer. She gave him the address and took off. Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia on the couch and handed her the address.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. She looked at the address for a couple seconds, and then she gave him a look telling him she was doubtful.

"Come on, Rukia, we need to get out of the house for a while." He said. After thinking for a couple more seconds, she nodded.

….

"Give me the usual, make it a triple." Renji told the bartender. The lieutenant was wearing street clothes you would find in the 80s. Whenever he was ordered to stay in the world of the living, he would come to this bar regularly, and right now he needed enough sake to sedate three rhinos. After a few trips here, he preferred bars in the living world instead of ones in Seireitei.

_Why him? Why did Rukia choose that clumsy, hot headed, impulsive, inexperienced strawberry? I know he saved her, but he's not fit to protect a shattered woman! He can't even protect himself! _

"Triple huh? What's her name?" a guy next to him said. He spoke with an American accent, yet spoke Japanese as if he were Japanese (which makes no sense since this is written in English). His hair was cut so short, he looked bald at first glance.

"How do you know it's a girl, yank?" Renji asked in a hostile tone. The American didn't seem to care about his tone.

"When someone asks for a triple of their usual drink, it's probably because they got dumped." He said.

"Well, it is a girl but we never dated, we're just friends. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, and she's sort of spending more time with another guy."

"Just a friend? That's usually just one drink." Renji was getting a bit annoyed.

"Is there some manual on how many drinks you need for different problems?" the lieutenant asked.

"Guess it's because I'm Irish." He responded jokingly. Now Renji was confused.

"But you speak with an American accent." he pointed out.

"I was born in the U.S. but I'm all Irish, guess I got more use to the local accent instead. My name is Packie McReary, I came here from New York to get away from some trouble." He said.

"Renji Abarai, you could say I'm away from home too." Said Renji.

"Wait… Rukia Kuchiki… I heard that name on the news, isn't that the girl who nearly got raped a couple nights ago?" Packie asked.

"That's the one." Renji said sadly, "She's in shock and has become dependent on this asshole; Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Where are they now?" Renji told him the address and his eyes widened.

"Uh… Renji… don't they know who owns that place?"

….

Ichigo and Rukia sat waiting to be taken to their table. They got a text message from Orihime saying she was going to be late. The place looked pretty fancy, Ichigo was afraid they couldn't afford the place at first, but the menu proved that the food prices didn't match the atmosphere like the food itself did.

Rukia shrank towards Ichigo whenever anyone walked by, as if he was the last shred of land in an endless ocean. Uryu's warning echoed in Ichigo's mind.

**I can't guarantee she'll be Rukia Kuchiki again.**

_But, that's just not possible, what will I do without her? _

He could never in a million years imagine a world without Rukia, or live with it if it ever became reality. He would have to…

_Cut it out, Kurosaki! It never will happen, not as long as you're with her every step of the way. _

They got their table after what seemed like ages, while they waited for their orders, Ichigo took his time to observe the other patrons. They seemed wealthy, others looked upper-middle class, but for some reason… they were all shifty eyed. Ichigo began to feel uneasy, but when he saw Rukia looking a bit restless, he shoved his suspicion aside. He put a hand to her shoulder and said,

"Don't worry, Rukia, there probably just trying to think of a place to bury their wives or husbands… I'm not sure what the women are up to though." Rukia laughed a bit, but not much. She began to unwind a bit after they finally got their food. Just being with Ichigo was soothing, she didn't care where they were, she was just glad he was there to make everything alright.

Out of nowhere, one of the guys pulled out an AK-47 assault rifle and asked the crowd,

"Did anyone drop this?" Everyone calmly refused ownership as if it were car keys. Rukia's newfound calmness was quickly shot down, Ichigo was more baffled than a Republican in the Salvation Army.

_What the f***? He brought a f***ing rifle in and everyone treats it like a mention of the weather? _

"Okay, but as long as I have your attention, there's a bounty on two teenagers who landed one of our former brethren in the slammer. Their names are Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, they look like… uh… damn, where did I put those descriptions?"

Rukia was about ready to panic, Ichigo had a stunning realization.

_That guy wasn't part of some gang, he was from the freaking mafia… and we're eating in their restaurant front! We better get out of here before he finds those descriptions! _


	9. Luck of the Soul Reapers

Ch. 9

Luck of the Soul Reapers

_Shit, shit, shit! I've got to get Rukia out of here, but there's practically a platoon of armed suits between us and the exit. _

Ichigo noticed that everyone had their attention on the speaker, who was still digging around in his pockets, he quickly thought of an escape plan.

"Hey, Rukia, I've got a plan, follow my lead." He said. Rukia agreed without hesitation; she wanted out fast. Ichigo grabbed a ketchup bottle and quickly covered his arm with the crimson substance, and then he splashed a little water from his glass on it.

Rukia noticed the water making the ketchup look like blood and got a pretty good idea as to what he was planning. The deputy Soul Reaper picked up his glass and looked around, and then smashed the glass on the table, this was followed by a fake scream of pain.

"Mother f***er! That shard got in deep! I better get some help before it gets infected…" he shouted. Rukia collected two cloths and wrapped up the "wound". Ichigo was a bit surprised that she knew what he was planning in her emotional state.

_Guess she still knows how to read my mind. _

But they didn't even get halfway to the exit before Ichigo bumped into a guy, his arm skimmed across his face as they fell.

"Hey… this isn't blood, its ketchup!" he said while whipping his lips. Ichigo scrambled to his feet, took Rukia's hand, and dashed for the door… only to stop in time to avoid hitting a guy blocking their escape route. The announcer spoke again.

"Here it is; they're both 15, the boy is of average height, has distinctive orange hair, and the girl is rather short, with jet black hair, and unusually purple eyes."

After a few seconds of silence, every patron sprang from their seats and pulled out concealed weapons; pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, etc. Ichigo got in front of Rukia (who was scared to death at this point), and scanned the room for an opening… but there was none.

"Well, it's not our fault the food here sucks." He said.

"Being a smartass well get you nowhere, boy. You made a big mistake; messing with one of us." One of the thugs said. Ichigo got a little angry and threw on his trademark scowl.

"Mistake? That pathetic excuse for a human being would've raped my closest friend had I not been there! Besides, he's not one of you anymore why would you care?" he asked.

"It's a matter of principle." A voice from the back said. The owner of the voice made his way into view, he was bald, wore a gray tux, had a thick beard, and lacked his left arm.

"He was a good earner, but that's not the point, it makes us look like a joke having one of our (former) best be taken down by a punk kid." He said. Rukia peeked from behind Ichigo.

"I didn't have a choice, people who screw with this girl behind me get screwed back." Said Ichigo. Rukia couldn't understand how Ichigo could be so brave while being surrounded by weapons that could blow his limbs off, she found comfort in it anyway, and tried to stay as close as physically possible to him.

"Really?" the man asked, "Let's test that!" A guy grabbed Rukia from behind, her scream alerted Ichigo and he spun around to pound the guy, but a second man bashed his head with the butt of his weapon. Disoriented, he struggled to stay on his feet, when his vision came back into focus he saw Rukia struggling to get free from the big guy's grasp, she stopped when the one-armed man aimed a pistol at her face, all she did now was stare fearfully at it.

"Let her go! I'm the one you want, I got him tossed in prison!" Ichigo said desperately. He looked at her, wishing that he wasn't so useless, scared out of his mind that she could be taken from him at any second. Rukia was suddenly taken back to that night in the alley; she remembered the gun, the assailant, how close she came to experiencing pure hell. She thought of what these men could do to her; torture her, kill her, or even…

"You took a good friend from us," the one armed man said, "Now we will do the same to you." He pressed the gun's barrel into her forehead. Ichigo lashed out but was held back by two other guys, the O.A.M. laughed at his pathetic attempt.

"She never did anything to you!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, you will be joining her." Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the bullet to blow her head open… but a dozen gun shots suddenly echoed through the room. Bullets soared through the air, breaking glasses, shattering windows, even ripping through a few men. The man holding Rukia took a bullet between the eyes and she fell to the floor along with the corpse, she scrambled to Ichigo as the O.A.M. dived behind the counter. The two Soul Reapers stayed low and pressed up against the wall, Ichigo held Rukia close as relief washed over him.

_I don't know what's going on, but she's safe for now, that's all that matters. _

One of the doors flew open to reveal Renji with a shotgun, he quickly grabbed a guy and held the weapon to his head.

"Now, unless you want to scrape your pal's brains off the wall; you'll drop your weapons and back off!" he said. Ichigo was surprised and irritated at the same time.

"Are you retarded? They're not going to…" Suddenly, all surviving patrons complied with the lieutenant's demand.

"What are you waiting for? Get Rukia out of here! Go to the parking lot!" Renji said. He didn't have to tell him twice, he scooped the traumatized Soul Reaper in his arms and dashed to the door Renji took.

"No cop uniform this time?" Ichigo asked as he ran by.

"Shut up." Renji replied. Once out in the parking lot, Ichigo caught the sight of someone waving at him, the person shouted for him to come where he was, he complied.

"Get in the car now!" he said.

"Hold on, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Packie McReary, I came here with Renji. Now get in!"

Ichigo guided Rukia into the back seat while Packie took the driver's seat. He held her as she began to tremble, surprised that she still trusted him after he was virtually useless. It's not like he wasn't shaken up as well, in fact; being faced with losing Rukia would probably be the most terrifying thing he'll ever experience.

_Don't let her know you were afraid; she's got enough to worry about already. _

But now he just needed to get her out of harm's way.

"Was that you shooting earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Said Packie. "The plan was to create some confusion so your friend could go in and cover your exit."

"I would like to know where you got a weapon like that." Ichigo said, feeling a little uneasy.

"I… uh… made some deals of… questionable legality, I use to be part of the Irish mob in New York City."

"Wow, that makes me feel a lot better!" Ichigo said sarcastically. Packie turned to face him.

"I came to this fine country to get away from all that! But I got into debt with your friends in the yakuza and had to get back into that business to stay alive. I can't just sit by and let you and your friend get caught up in this shit." He got his first good look at Ichigo.

"Uh… is your hair **naturally** orange?"

"Yes… and no I'm not on drugs." Packie looked down at Rukia, who was frightened half out of her mind from earlier.

"So, this is the infamous Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked. "I imagined she would be a bit taller." If Rukia were herself she would break his legs and threaten to hunt down and torture his family, anyone who joked about her short stature mysteriously turned up in a bunny suit, beat nearly to death, delirious, and suffering from amnesia.

"She's very beautiful, doesn't seem fair for someone like her to go through all this." Packie commented.

"It isn't fair." Said Ichigo. A gunshot made them jump, Renji came sprinting out from the restaurant seconds later.

"Start the car! Hurry!" he shouted as he took shotgun.

"Renji, what the hell happened in there!"

"Just go!" A bullet flew through the back window as they backed out, making Rukia scream. They were out on the main road in seconds.

"It's over, Rukia, we made it." Said Ichigo, trying to calm her down.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Said Packie. Two cars blazed through the street behind them, flashes erupted from their windows with every gunshot. Ichigo pulled Rukia down between the front and back seats while Renji ducked, Packie still had to sit upright however.

_These ain't exactly healthy driving conditions! _

He turned suddenly as if he thought the car would turn on a dime, faked it hoping they would turn down another street, and went off road a couple times. But their pursuers remained on them like Soifon on Yoruichi.

…...

Orihime got a little worried when she saw police cars speeding ahead of her, the turn they took up the street went to the restaurant .

_You're being paranoid again, what are the odds they're heading for the restaurant? _

When she turned the corner, her worries slapped her in the face; police cars surrounded the place, along with barricades and scrutinizing officers. Without thinking, she dashed towards the cluster.

"Hold it! You can't be here." One of the cops said.

"What happened here!" she asked.

"There was a shoot out here, a lot of bodies, that's all I know."

"Was any of them a teenage boy with orange hair, or a short girl?" she asked, heart racing.

"No." She sighed in relief, she couldn't forgive herself if they got killed because she screwed up.

_But… where are they now?_

….

Being chased by psycho mobsters in a car that smelled like a dead donkey wasn't exactly Ichigo's idea of a good time. He and Rukia were still down between the seats, well under any bullets piercing the air above, but it did nothing to help Rukia feel safe.

_What are the odds of running into those guys? Why does this have to happen to her? Will we ever get a f***ing break?_

The gun fire stopped abruptly at the sound of a car being crushed.

"Hey, Packie! What the hell is going on out there?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue!" Packie said in disbelief. He just witnessed one of the cars get tossed away by some invisible force, not along the road… but into the air… as in it would land at least a mile from the road. Suddenly, the roof of the other car caved in as if a truck fell on it, killing the unfortunate passengers. The car launched into the air like the other one.

"Packie, what-" Ichigo was interrupted by an all too familiar howl.

_Oh shit!_

He lifted is head and looked out the back window, flying after them was a particularly terrifying looking hollow; like all hollows it sported the hole in its chest, its skull mask resembled that of a pterodactyl's, lethal claws on the ends of powerful arms and legs, a whip-like tail, large bat wings, and the body was black as death with red streaks going down the limbs.

Rukia and Renji saw it too, Packie couldn't see it however. The hollow let out a shriek that mercilessly tortured the Soul Reapers' ears, the car windows shattered and Ichigo shielded Rukia from the raining shards. He suddenly felt like tipping when he heard the sound of concrete cracking, the shriek had caused an earthquake that made the road split into teetering fragments, the one they were on tipped like a ramp. The car launched off the edge of the "ramp" and was struck in mid-air with one of the hollow's claws, making the right side cave in and sending it flying. It crashed on a rooftop, and tumbled across kicking dust and rubble in the air, until finally coming to a halt on its wheels.

After coming out of a daze, Ichigo quickly scanned the interior; Renji was bruised pretty good but still able to walk at least, Packie's right side was screwed up pretty bad due to his side of the car caving in from the smash, plus he was unconscious, and Rukia was still in one piece (thanks to him) but was now scared out of her wits.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, Rukia. Don't panic." He said. "Renji, how's Packie?"

"He's not going to make it if we don't get him to a hospital." Said Renji. "I can carry him, but I don't think I'm in any shape to fight now."

"Take him and head for the stairwell, I'll take care of Rukia" Said Ichigo. Renji didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't leave Packie here to die; he owed him. After they all got out of what was left of the car, the lieutenant ran ahead carrying Packie while Ichigo guided the short Soul Reaper at pace. Just after Renji entered the stairwell, the hollow appeared from nowhere and blocked the two Soul Reapers' path.

It swung its tail and sent Ichigo skidding across the roof, leaving Rukia vulnerable. The hollow approached her as she backed away, its eyes pinned her, steam flowed from its gaping every time it exhaled, and saliva dripped down the skull mask's beak. Rukia was now at the very edge of the roof, she turned and saw a long drop that could kill her. Her breathing quickened as she began to panic, the hollow's jaw was now filling up with an intense light, it reared back and an orange mass of destructive spirit energy fired from its mouth. The formless mass exploded as it seemingly reached her, sending flaming rubble in all directions, smoke concealed anything within the flaming blast.

Suddenly, the smoke was swept away by the swing of a huge cleaver blade, one with the hilt wrapped up in a cloth. Rukia was without a scratch; in front of her was Ichigo as a Soul Reaper.

"I'll make you regret doing that!" he said to the hollow. The corrupted soul took to the sky and fell into a dive bomb, Ichigo launched himself like a cannonball at it. Just before they collided, he swung and sliced deep into its side, the force of the swing sent it plummeting into the streets below with blood gushing out of the wound. Rubble and dust kicked up where it crashed, Ichigo landed gracefully on his feet near the wounded demon. But when it rose again, there was no sign of the cut he left.

_Hold it, didn't I cut him? I saw Zangetsu connect perfectly! How is he not bleeding now?_

"I know what you're thinking, Soul Reaper." The hollow said. "You're wondering how I healed myself so quickly, it's a little gift from Aizen."

"I take it you're another one of his experiments?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm the best of them… besides the Espada of course. I am Kiryu."

"I don't care who you are, you're still just another hollow." He raised Zangetsu in front of him. "You're going to pay for trying to kill my friend." Kiryu's wings glowed with an orange light as his eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm **not **just another hollow!" he shouted before firing another blast. Ichigo dodged it with flash step and dashed for the hollow, he swung but the blow was blocked by a claw.

_How could he block me when I was using flash step? _

He leaped sky high before the other claw could skewer him. While in the air, he unleashed a Getsuga, Kiryu fired an orange beam which obliterated the attack and slammed into Ichigo, launching him to the side of a building. The hollow soared towards him as he was stuck in the wall. At the last second, Ichigo jumped out of the wall, leaving Kiryu to slam into it. He sliced the hollow as he fell, sending him into an even faster plummet. He landed on his feet however, and fired a beam at Ichigo as he fell. The deputy Soul Reaper held Zangetsu in front of him defensively, making the beam deflect elsewhere. Kiryu sidestepped before he could fall on him, once he landed, Ichigo lunged but was blocked by a claw again. He used flash step to get behind him but was rewarded with getting nailed in the face by the whip-like tail, sending him into an arch through the air followed with a skid across the concrete. Kiryu charged but Ichigo quickly got back on his feet and unleashed a Getsuga, the blast flew straight and true, colliding with the hollow and knocking him back.

Rukia watched the fight from the rooftop, worried that Ichigo might actually get killed. She never saw a non-arrancar hollow as intelligent and cunning as this one before, but Ichigo was still holding out despite his injuries.

_Please… don't die, Ichigo. I need you! _

Ichigo leaped onto a light post before a wounded Kiryu could skid into him. The hollow got up and fired another energy blast, Ichigo jumped off the post to avoid it, but quickly realized where it was heading now that he moved.

"Rukia!"

He used flash step to get on the roof and in front of his friend, the blast nailed him in the back, making him drop to his knees and cough blood. Rukia's heart leaped as she looked at her wounded savior, steam flowed from his burnt back as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. This is nothing." He said after a few seconds. One look at her told him she wasn't convinced. Reluctantly, he flashed stepped back down to the street, and faced Kiryu once more.

"So, that pathetic excuse for a Soul Reaper means a lot to you, doesn't she?" the hollow asked. "It would be a shame if she died in a tragic accident."

"What do mean by that? What the hell are you up to?" Ichigo asked. In the blink of an eye, Kiryu pounced on Ichigo and pinned him down. The hollow glared up at Rukia and began charging a powerful blast, Ichigo struggled to get free but no dice. Rukia's mind shouted for her to run but her legs wouldn't move, it was as if she was trapped instead of Ichigo. The light within Kiryu's jaws grew brighter and more intense every second, Ichigo could feel the heat faintly.

As he struggled, he felt less weight on his sword arm, he concentrated on freeing that. The hollow reared back his head as the light reached its peak in intensity, just as he fired, he suddenly shrieked out in pain as the massive Zangetsu sliced off his left wing, sending blood all over the pavement and freeing Ichigo. Kiryu's energy blast went a bit below its target, impacting beneath the roof and making the ledge crumble. Rukia turned and ran but the crumbling ground caught up with her, soon she was falling with random rubble and screaming. Ichigo flash stepped up the opposite building, launched himself off, soared between falling rubble, and caught Rukia. They crashed through a window and tumbled a couple seconds before Ichigo slammed into a wall.

After coming out of his daze, he looked out the window and saw Kiryu crawl into a portal to Hueco Mundo. Rukia buried her face into his chest and trembled, today's ordeal has taken its toll on her. Ichigo held her close, ignoring the pain from his wounds.

"I said you'd be okay didn't I? I'm sorry it turned out like this."


	10. Less and More

_ Woo! Time to wipe the dust off this fic! I've finally euthanized my laziness… for now. _

…_. _

Ch. 10

Less and More

Ichigo lay awake in the back of Urahara's shop, bandaged and on the brink of ripping off his own head.

_She would have been killed if Renji and what's-his-face didn't show up, I was the only person she trusted in both worlds and I let her down. _

Rukia was asleep across the hall, exhausted from the earlier activity and unbearable emotional stress. After the fight with Kiryu, Ichigo called Urahara but she was out before he arrived, he passed out from blood loss soon after. When he woke up, he asked Urahara about Renji and Packie, the shopkeeper told him Renji had taken Packie to the hospital.

Ichigo was glad everyone was alright, but he figured that Rukia wouldn't trust him anymore, not after how useless he was in the restaurant. But he wouldn't know for sure until she woke up. The door suddenly flew open, reveling Uryu, Chad, and a frantic Orihime.

"Urahara told us everything, Ichigo, I'm so sorry I got you in that mess…" she began to ramble about how it was her fault, how sorry she was, etc. Chad and Uryu did their best to keep their distance.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Ichigo shouted over her, "You didn't know, alright? It wasn't your fault, plus, that hollow would have found us anyway. You were only trying to help and I understand that."

"I nearly got you killed!" The red head shouted. Uryu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Orihime!" He said worriedly. "Everyone made it out alive and Ichigo isn't mad at you; there's no reason to be upset."

"What about Rukia? She's probably a wreck because of me; I may have knocked her recovery back too far!" Ichigo's gaze fell to the floor.

_If that's what happened, I don't think it was you, Orihime…_

Orihime knocked back the Quincy's hand and bolted out the door, tears stained the ground behind her.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo shouted while snapping back to reality.

"I'll talk to her." Uryu assured the substitute Soul Reaper. "Just rest, you still have other things to worry about!"

"Thanks, Uryu." He would rather talk to Orihime himself, but the nerd did have a point. The Quincy ran after her, leaving Ichigo with Chad. After a long awkward silence, Ichigo finally spoke.

"Hey, Chad, I forgot to thank you for watching Rukia the other day."

"I was happy to help." Chad replied in his ever-so-low-volume.

"By the way; how was she during your watch?"

"Well, she seemed calm most of the time… but I could tell she was tense. It was obvious she didn't trust me."

"I figured as much, unfortunately."

"But I didn't care. Remember what you said when you saved me from those muggers?" Ichigo was suddenly taken back a while ago.

"How could I forget? It was the first time I saved your ass instead of you saving mine!" They both chuckled at that comment. "I said that whatever you held close, I would defend it with my life as you would."

"Yeah, now I want to do the same for you, Ichigo! Rukia means a lot to you, and you're doing your best to protect her and mend her spirit. She may not trust me, but I will help you protect her… even if it costs me my soul!"

"Thanks a billion, Chad. You're a good man!" Ichigo exclaimed, grabbing his friend's hand and shaking it. "But, I don't know if Rukia trusts me anymore…"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

….

Kiryu's claws dug into the cold marble floor of Aizen's throne room, a red cloud of shifting flesh and bone hovered where his wing use to be, blood dripping from it. Healing cuts and deep gashes was no problem for the advanced Hollow, but regenerating lost limbs was an unbelievably agonizing process!

"M-My lord, I have f-failed to kill them… I will accept any p-punishment you wish to dish out…" Kiryu explained in shaky breaths. Aizen gazed down at his creation from his elevated throne and smiled.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kiryu; your goal wasn't to kill them." The traitor explained. "I was merely testing your combat efficiency." His voice was cold in an almost soothing sort of way. Kiryu sucked in another breath as he twitched in pain once more.

"How did…ah…I do?" the hollow asked.

"You're still not Espada material, but you may become an Arrancar yet."

Kiryu smiled under a pain induced grunt, he was living up to Lord Aizen's expectations!

"Besides your infliction, how did it go?" Aizen asked.

"Well, it wasn't completely how Grimmjow described." Kiryu explained. "The orange haired Soul Reaper was quick but immensely powerful like he said, but the short female Soul Reaper….she was frail and defenseless….as if she never held a zanpacuto before!" Aizen wondered for a bit, the "short female Soul Reaper" was Rukia Kuchiki; but she was quite the opposite of frail…something happened.

_Maybe we can exploit this!_

"Kiryu, fetch Grimmjow and Ulquiorra once you have healed; I have a new assignment for you."

"Yes, Milord."

….

Ichigo, now back in his body, leaned against the wall (obviously bored) with Kon sitting across from him.

"I think they need to make a sports drink…made from baby tears." Kon said out of the blue, Ichigo promptly gave him a weird look. But before he could respond, the door slid open to reveal a tall man in a dark coat and a striped hat.

"She's awake." He said tiredly.

"Thanks, Kisuke." Ichigo quickly said as he rushed out the room. Across the hall, Rukia sat up from her bed while rubbing her eyes. The sound of the door opening made her jump a bit, she turned and stared at the room's new occupant; Ichigo.

_Moment of truth…_

"Hey." He greeted with a smile. "You alright?" The short Soul Reaper nodded weakly with a grim face, putting a frown on Ichigo's. The substitute Soul Reaper kneeled down by Rukia's side as she still stared at him.

_She wants to go back to Soul Society, I just know it._

"Uh…I'm sorry for what happened with those guys, there was just too many of them."

_Fuck, that sounded like an excuse!_

"If you don't trust me anymore, I don't bla-" He was cut off by Rukia throwing her arms around his neck, forehead resting on his shoulder. At first, Ichigo was completely thrown off; this made absolutely no sense!

_She's giving me another chance!_

"Rukia! What…" he began to ask, but he stopped when he felt her tremble. He embraced her when he realized what was going through her head.

_She was worried about me, I'm still on my first chance!_

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm okay. Everything's alright now!" Ichigo insisted, trying to comfort her. Rukia looked up at him with a small smile of relief, making him smile too. The silence was broken by Urahara entering the room.

"That's not entirely true, Ichigo." He said.

….

Thought this fic was dead? HA! I'm starting to wonder if putting Packie in was a bad idea, if it works then KICK ASS! If not, I'll find a way…


	11. Winter in Spring

**Warning: The end of this chapter contains graphic content, read no further if you are squeamish. **

Ch. 11

Winter in Spring

Rukia took a sip of her tea as she finally began to relax, Ichigo sat next to her as Kiskue sat at the other end of the table.

"Feeling better, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. She nodded with a weak smile, and then leaned on him.

"How strong was this hollow's spiritual pressure?" Kiskue asked.

"…Overwhelming like Kenpachi, yet cold like Ulquiorra." Ichigo explained with hesitation.

"Huh, must have been quite the fight!"

"Yeah…don't remind me." The substitute was still shaken up by Rukia almost dying twice in one day. "What is it? Kiryu, I mean."

"Well, if I had to guess…it would be Aizen's attempt to make a hollow as powerful and intelligent as an arrancar before being unmasked." The shop keeper explained.

"So when Kiryu becomes an arrancar, he'll be twice…maybe even ten times as powerful as any other arrancar!" Ichigo concluded.

"Maybe more so than an Espada." Kiskue added. Ichigo suddenly felt pressure on his arm; Rukia's worried eyes met his as he looked down.

"Hey, it'll be no problem; if I can defeat two Espada than I can surely handle this guy!" Ichigo said, trying to comfort her. "I better take Rukia home."

"Okay, look after her Ichigo." The ex-captain replied. Ichigo and Rukia walked out the door as Kon hopped on Ichigo's back.

….

Orihime sighed as she flopped into a chair in her living room, Uryu sat at an angle from her.

"I really wanted to help her," she said as she rested her head on a hand. "but, I just made things worse."

"There's no way you could have known about those mobsters." Uryu explained, "Though, I suspect that's not really why you're upset." His friend adjusted herself in her chair and looked at him with sad but serious eyes.

"When I was Aizen's prisoner…I felt like I changed." Orihime began to explain.

"Rukia was a prisoner too, you know." Uryu said, mentioning Rukia's fabricated execution.

"But she came out just fine that time! I…went through things that made me wish to die in Las Noches. Sometimes I didn't want to be rescued." Images flashed through her head as she spoke; those two women torturing her, Grimmjow killing them, Ichigo fighting Ulquiorra, his near complete hollowfication…

"I wasn't the same throughout that; I still don't understand how I'm capable of rational thought now." She lowered her head. "Now Rukia is going through the same thing, only worse. I'd never wish for another to go through what I did, and she's the least deserving of it!" Uryu stared at her, now starting to understand.

_How could I have not seen it before? She looks at Rukia and sees herself during her time in Hueco Mundo._

"During your captivity, you had no one to help you until Ichigo arrived." Uryu said as he stood up and walked towards Orihime. "But he's here now, he's helping Rukia the whole way; we just need to rely on him until they make some progress, then we can help." Orihime looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right, he can do this." She replied.

_I'll just have to back off until Ichigo approaches me for assistance._

"I should thank you with something to eat; it's rude for a hostess not to feed her guest!" Orihime claimed. Uryu's gut tightened, bounced, and pulled a three-sixty as he remembered how cruelly horrible Orihime's cooking was.

"Uh…actually…er, why don't we stop by Ichigo's house and check up on Rukia; she's got to have woken up by now." He explained as he backed up with his hands in front of him.

"That's a great idea, let's get going!" his friend said as she made for the door. The Quincy looked up at the ceiling and mouthed "thank you" for being spared a terrible fate before following her.

….

"It's okay, we're almost home." Ichigo said as Rukia hugged his arm, shying away from anyone they passed. Kon (who was perched on Ichigo's shoulder) stood up and patted his chest.

"Don't worry, Rukia! Should any dirt bag try anything, I'll curb stomp their balls before they even take a step!" the plush toy exclaimed with vanity.

"Oh please, demonstrate for us." Ichigo demanded.

"Very well then, you just volunteered!" Kon said as he hopped down in front of the couple. He leaped towards the Substitute Soul Reaper only to be smashed into the pavement by his shoe.

"Impressive." Ichigo said sarcastically. Suddenly, a harsh chill embraced Ichigo, forcing him to tense up and shiver.

"Wha-what the hell is guh-going on?" Ichigo chattered.

"What's your problem Ichi-Flying Jesus!" Kon said as he felt the cold too. Rukia and Ichigo huddled together for warmth, shaking like leaves. She buried herself in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The chill disappeared after a few seconds, leaving the three of them utterly perplexed.

"That was weird; it's spring!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia felt uneasy, some sixth sent was telling her to run…**now.**

_That wasn't even a breeze, it…was just cold. Something's wrong, I…I want to go home!_

She abruptly grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran forward, making him stumble both physically and mentally.

"Hey, what's wrong Rukia! Where's the fire?" asked Ichigo. She just kept pulling him, clearly something was frightening her.

_Did the cold scare her? No…she's afraid of something else….but what?_

"Hey! Don't leave me here, come back!" Kon shouted as he gave chase.

….

The front door flew open to reveal a frantic Rukia, a confused Ichigo, and an exhausted Kon. Rukia spun back around, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Rukia, what's-douff!" Ichigo was interrupted by her throwing herself in his arms, trembling and seeking comfort from some unseen threat. He guided the short Soul Reaper to the couch and hugged her.

"Hey now, it's alright; there's nobody here but us." The Substitute explained while rubbing his friend's arm. The sound of the doorbell ringing made the two of them jump and Kon bolt upstairs.

_That could be what Rukia is afraid of…_

Ichigo got up and slowly walked towards the door, swiping an umbrella from the coat rack as Rukia go behind him. Raising the makeshift weapon behind his head, his heart raced as he reached for the door knob. He swung it open ready to bring the umbrella down only to see Uryu and Orihime standing in the doorway.

"Uh…hi." Ichigo said with a sigh of relief.

"What's with the-"

"Don't ask." Ichigo interrupted Uryu.

He placed the umbrella back on the coat rack and let is guests in.

"Hi Rukia!" Orihime said cheerfully as she passed, only getting nothing in response. Ichigo was relieved to see that Orihime was feeling a lot better. They all took seats in the living room.

"Hey, did you two suddenly feel cold a moment ago." Ichigo asked.

"Actually, we did!" Orihime exclaimed. "I even saw a snowflake or two."

"Wait, it was snowing?"

_Was it really that cold?_

"It's odd that this would happen in the middle of spring." Uryu thought out loud. "It's probably nothing though. Anyway, we came to check on you two."

"I wouldn't discredit that as nothing, Rukia freaked out after it." Ichigo explained. Uryu put a hand to his chin in thought.

"It's not a coincidence that she would become startled right after that, but whether she's just paranoid or if there really is something dangerous out there…I really can't say." The Quincy commented. "Either way, I think you can handle it."

"Yeah." Ichigo said as Rukia moved closer to him. "It's not like I have choice anyway."

_Hopefully it's nothing; she's got enough to worry about right now!_

…...

Rukia lay awake as Ichigo slept next to her; just one of those nights where she just could not sleep. She tried everything from shifting positions to counting those little dots on the ceiling, but it was just not happening. Suddenly, she felt terribly frightened…yet she saw no reason to be scared.

_What's going on, what's happening!_

A low pitched wail abruptly pounded her ears, which seemed to rise in pitch as it echoed. Rukia sat up and fearfully scanned the room, yet yielded no results of the source. It came again, louder this time, and the whole room seemed to vibrate in response. She couldn't take it anymore; Ichigo had to wake up! The sound wailed a third time as she franticly shook Ichigo, the room shook violently as he finally woke up.

"Ugh…what's wrong Ru-What the Hell!" Ichigo was interrupted by a forth wail which shook the room again, he pulled Rukia close as she screamed in terror.

"It's alright, calm down!" the Substitute shouted over the noise. The vibration caused Ichigo's lamp to fall off his desk with a loud crash, shattering the bulb. All was silent in a few seconds, the pair froze in anticipation and anxiety…yet nothing happened. Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia trembling, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, look at me." He said as he guided her face to meet is gaze, her eyes were getting watery. "It's over, we're okay!" Rukia sniffed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, Ichigo hugged her as he looked around the room.

_What…the…fuck!_

….

The rapist sat on the bed of is cell, chewing on a toothpick. The guard was walking past his cell as he turned over and laid down, pissed and a tad hungry.

_Normally, I enjoy waking up in handcuffs, but not like this!_

He rubbed the spot on his head where Ichigo nailed him with a trash can, coming across a slight bump. He'd been unconscious until today, and he wasn't happy in the slightest.

_When I get out of here…wait, what was that?_

A crash from down the hall pulled him from his thoughts, he sprang up and looked out from his cell. First, there were lazy footsteps…followed by a gut wrenching scraping sound. It got louder, the criminal concluded that someone was dragging something heavy and metallic…and coming straight for his cell! Before he could see who it was, an explosion blew the door down and sent him back on his bed. Confused and disoriented, he struggled to get up only to see smoke obscuring whoever was standing there. He was about to demand who it was…before the business end of a sickle came down on his face.

"Hey, what's happening there?" the guard thought out loud as he ran down the hallway. He stopped at the rapist's cell; the wall on the opposite end fashioned a huge blood spatter, the cell itself was outline with scorch marks. Peeking in, he saw the prisoner sliced perfectly vertically in half, mutilated intestines, guts, and organs were spilled all over the floor…

….

**I warned you, didn't I? More coming soon, for real this time!**


	12. The Bird is the Word

Ch. 12

The Bird is the Word

Ichigo yanked a coke out of the fridge and took a sip; without any coffee left soda was the only way to get any caffeine, Rukia was chowing on some scrambled eggs at the table. The two of them barely got any sleep last night, not after those noises. Trying to think of something to spend the day before school tomorrow, Ichigo turned on the TV in an effort to jog his brain awake.

"This just in, a murder was reported within the Karakura correctional facility." the reporter announced. "The victim was a rapist who had only recently been apprehended." Rukia turned her gaze towards the screen and stood from her seat, this news had obviously got her attention. Noticing her interest, Ichigo walked next to her and watched.

"Around 1:00 AM, a guard stumbled across the victim's cell only to discover the door blasted open, and the prisoner's corpse cut cleanly in half. Autopsy reports confirm this brutal mutilation to be the cause of death, not something performed most mortem!"

Ichigo whistled and said, "Whoa, can't say that bastard didn't deserve it though." Rukia suddenly grabbed his hand and moved closer to him.

"The rapist was apprehended after being subdued by a male student of Karakura High, who was reported as defending a female student of the same High School." The reporter explained as an image of the alleyway where it happened appeared on screen. Rukia gasped loudly as she was taken back to that night, the pain, the fear, the man…

"Hey Rukia, is everything alright?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, she was back in Ichigo's house holding his hand; all was well now. Rukia looked up at him and nodded with a timid smile. Ichigo smiled back, but had a realization.

_1:00 AM? That's around the time we heard those weird noises!_

He decided not to think about it; he already had something planned.

….

Byakuya sat his book down as he heard a knock on the front door of his manor, he opened it and saw Renji standing there.

"Ah, you're early Renji." He exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do so I thought I might come earlier than planned." Renji replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, please come in." The lieutenant looked around as he followed his captain through the courtyard; it was rare to be let in the Kuchiki manor.

"Did you submit the Kiryu report to Head-Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes sir, he suggests that you make preparations to depart for Karakura town. Captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Ukitake have been given the same orders." Renji explained.

"Very good, we can't let this hollow run free."

"Uh…sir, where are we going?"

"I suspect you have questions regarding Rukia, we're going somewhere I know we won't be disturbed." This caught Renji of guard.

_How did he know?_

They stopped at a set of sliding doors, inside was a room with a desk, a bed, and a bulletin board with drawings pinned on it.

"Captain…this is Rukia's room!" Renji realized.

"No one will be able to hear us in here." Byakuya said as he closed the doors. Renji looked at the drawings on the board, they resembled events Rukia participated in including giving her powers to Ichigo, her staged execution, the invasion of Hueco Mundo, and more. Some of these pictures were drawn in order to explain something to Ichigo, which always resulted in him getting smacked in the face after some snarky comment on how badly drawn it was. True, Rukia sucked at drawing (so did Byakuya), but each picture had that unique "Rukia was here" aura about them.

"Well sir." Renji said as he turned to face Byakuya. "I did have a few questions."

"As long as this conversation goes on, I would prefer it if we used our names instead of our ranks." Byakuya requested. Now Renji was baffled.

"But, I thought you were touchy when it came to using first names!"

"We are not discussing battle tactics or Aizen updates, right now we are discussing a person who means much to both of us." The nobleman explained. "Therefore, it seems inappropriate to acknowledge each other by rank." The red haired Soul Reaper understood now.

"Very well Ca-uh…Byakuya, to start off, why did you let Ichigo have Rukia? She would have been safe here!"

Byakuya glared at him and said, "She only would have been safe physically, however emotional and psychological recovery would have been made impossible." His glare dissipated once he felt that Renji was beginning to understand. "The only person Rukia trusts in both worlds is Ichigo Kurosaki, she has entrusted the wellbeing of her mind and heart to him and only him. Separating the two of them would do just as much good as throwing a snowball into an approaching lava flow." Renji stepped forward.

"But Byakuya, Rukia and I grew up together! We lost a lot of friends in Inuzuri before we became Soul Reapers, I know her better than anyone!" he protested.

"Renji, you know the Rukia who wanted nothing more than to be an excellent Soul Reaper, the world of the living has changed her…besides her current condition I mean." Byakuya interjected. "Rukia has become less inclined to 'go by the manual' and now almost always acts on impulse; just like Ichigo. Well, at least that's how it was before what happened to her."

Renji couldn't continue his argument; Byakuya was right.

"So…what do I do now?" he asked, feeling useless.

"You will accompany me to Karakura town." Byakuya answered. "And assist me in monitoring the Kurosaki household for any external threat." Renji's eyes glistened with hope; this was his chance to help Rukia!

"I…I don't know how to thank you!"

….

Rukia yawned as she and Ichigo hoofed it along the sidewalk, only now starting to fully wake up. Ichigo had planned for the two of them to have lunch in the park by the river, thinking a nice relaxing day under the warm sun would do Rukia some good.

"My mother use to take me to this spot before she died." He explained to her. "We would have a picnic and skip pebbles across the water." The Substitute Soul Reaper lost himself in pleasant memories of his departed mother, the fun they had together, the games they played…now he was going to somewhat relive those memories with Rukia.

_Well, minus the childish stuff._

Ichigo noticed the sound of Rukia's footsteps suddenly vanishing, he turned and saw her covering her mouth with one hand, along with her eyes tearing up. Her hand switched over her eye as she started crying.

"Hey Rukia! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to his friend and held her. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, grabbed his shirt, and continued crying.

_What in the world is she so upset about?_

He embraced her and took wild guesses behind the cause of her distress, before finally figuring out what was up.

_Maybe she's having a crying spell…_

Ichigo recalled his health class for anything else that could help him out, but decided that Rukia was more deserving of his attention right now. She cried for a minute or two before calming down, Ichigo guided her face so their gazes met.

"You okay now?" He asked. The short Soul Reaper nodded with one last sniffle, Ichigo continued walking with one arm still around Rukia as she leaned on him.

….

"There's got to be at least one spot left…"Ichigo thought out loud as he scanned the park, he noticed a clearing amongst the numerous occupants. Before he could take two steps over to it, Rukia tugged on his hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. "There's a spot over there!" She shook her head as she pulled again.

_Too many people…too many…_

"Wait; is the crowd making you nervous?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

_Now she's enochlophobic?_

The pair wandered around for a minute or two before finding a nice little spot away from everyone else; the base of a tree with thick leaves that filtered the sunlight in a soothingly eerie way. Ichigo unpacked the food he prepared (well, the food that he didn't utterly destroy in the microwave) and allowed Rukia to lie against the tree as he sat across from her. As they ate, Ichigo contemplated ways to interact with Rukia; it would be awkward to just have a one sided conversation.

He found himself staring at her, only now appreciating how different she was from before; he knew she changed, but was unable to fully comprehend how un-Rukia his friend was until now. The real Rukia didn't take shit from anyone, refused to ignore her duties as a Soul Reaper, and was a tempered little bitch at times (though it wasn't like Ichigo had any room to talk). But whenever Ichigo doubted himself, he could always count on Rukia to (sometimes literally) kick him back into gear; he couldn't have protected his friends without her guidance.

But this woman sitting across from him now…she lacked the attitude, the ferocity, and the compassion that made Rukia…Rukia. She was now a timid girl who feared almost everything. The black hair, the loose hair strand between her violet eyes, the short form…Ichigo's mind told him this was Rukia. His heart didn't believe any different; and that's what scared him the most. The reality that someone as strong as her could easily become something like this…was most disturbing.

Rukia noticed Ichigo staring at her and waved her hand in front of his face, shaking him from his thoughts. He gave her a reassuring smile as his thoughts traveled back to the present.

_Well, I can't say I'm complaining about helping her._

Ichigo bit into his sandwich and was rewarded with a bitter and funky taste.

"Mnph? Whuf phuh…" he said with a muffled voice. "Uh, whuf phuh fu- oh muh gulg!" He turned and sprayed soggy food chunks into the breeze, gagging and coughing.

"There's bird shit on this! How-" The Substitute was interrupted by white bird droppings painting his orange hair. Rukia threw her hand over her mouth in an effort to conceal a laughing fit. Ichigo stood up, grabbed a pebble, and chucked it at the first winged nuisance that made it into his murderous gaze.

"That's right! Hitchcock can kiss my-" he was interrupted yet again, this time by a snort. Rukia's eyes squeezed shut as muffled chuckles escaped her covered mouth, soon her effort failed; she burst out laughing as she grabbed her now aching belly and leaned against the tree. Ichigo turned red as he figured out what she was laughing at, at least she was…wait a minute.

_In the time I've known her, I think this the first time I ever heard Rukia laugh!_

It was alarming at first; the real Rukia barley laughed at anything. But then he realized how…cute her laugh was. Ichigo sat in front of her as she calmed down, feeling a little proud of this small victory.

"Nice to see you lightening up a bit!" he pointed out. "I'd like to hear that more often…" His face changed to a pink pigment as he said that; it sounded so cheesy. Rukia's face was pink as well; this was the first time she laughed in front of Ichigo…though she appreciated him liking it.

…

The walk home felt livelier to Ichigo than the previous one; Rukia's face was brightened by a smile due to being in such a good mood.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that…it won't happen again!" Ichigo jokingly mentioned, talking about the bird poo incident. Rukia chuckled as she thought of it again.

Suddenly, some sixth sent ordered Ichigo to look behind him, doing so reviled two familiar looking men. The Substitute recalled them being in the park, but he felt like he knew them from some-…

_Aw crap!_

They were from that restaurant.

"Rukia, don't turn around." He whispered to his friend. "Two of those yakuza guys are following us." Ichigo felt pressure added to his hand as Rukia tensed up.

_We can't head straight home with those creeps following us; we'll take a detour and try to lose them._

The pair wandered about the neighborhood for five minutes, yet the goons refused to get lost; Ichigo was going to have to improvise. To his right was an ally, it would have to do. A million scenarios went through his anxious thoughts; would there be a way out? What if they caught up? Will Rukia freak out in an ally? What will-…

_Ah, screw this!_

Ichigo and Rukia abruptly bolted into the ally with the goons high tailing it behind them, the tall buildings partially obstructed the afternoon sunlight, giving an eerie twilight glow to the ally. Ichigo's heart breakdanced around in his chest as the sound of the men's footsteps charged closer every second, either they left the ally now or it was game over. They turned a corner and screeched to a halt.

A collapsed fire escape blocked passage to the street.

_Uh…shit._

Rukia gasped and spun around as their pursuers' voices echoed from behind. Ichigo noticed a door to his left, gave himself a mental face-palm for not noticing earlier, and grabbed the knob.

It wouldn't turn.

Without thinking, the Substitute Soul Reaper thrust kicked the door off its aged and rusty hinges, sending it flipping into the darkness beyond. Inside was the base of a stairwell going up who knows how many floors.

"Well, nowhere to go but up." Ichigo thought out loud. He grabbed Rukia's hand and sprinted up the stairs with the yakuza members in tow. The dash upwards had the pair trying to catch their breath within seconds, they ran up seven or eight floors before veering off into a dark hallway.

_They're still coming! What now!_

Another door made it into the Substitute's vision as they ran down the corridor; if you can't run, then hide. This door opened with ease as Ichigo and Rukia charged in, they closed it and pressed against the wall.

"Just stay quiet." Ichigo whispered to Rukia. "Hopefully they'll just run past." Rukia grabbed his hand, feeling a little more confident…but Ichigo could tell she was still nervous.

"They went this way!" one of the goons shouted from outside. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room, it became alarmingly louder before it faded away.

_Whoa; I can't believe it worked…morons!_

A sigh of relief escaped Rukia as Ichigo got a good look at the room; a row of old rusty lockers could be seen to the right of the door, the left side featured an incomplete wall. The complete other end of the room…just wasn't there; all that was there was a huge pit.

"Well, we can't go back the way we came." Ichigo thought out loud. "But we can't stay in here for long either; there's got to be another way out!" Something above the pit caught Ichigo's eye, he told Rukia to stay put as he gingerly stepped towards it. The floor boards creaked and wobbled under his weight, making him nearly fall over once or twice. A quick peek into the abyss made his gut squirm; the hole went down several floors. But something hung all the way down…a rope! Upwards, the rope ended at a pulley hanging from the ceiling.

_Construction workers must have used this to transport supplies between floors._

Ichigo took a couple more steps towards the edge and grabbed the rope, jerking it down a bit to test how sturdy it was.

"Hey Rukia, I think we can use this to- oh balls!" he was interrupted by the floor giving way from under him, he hung on to the rope as he fell. The pulley squeaked as the rope rapidly traveled through it. The bottom floor rushed up to meet Ichigo, making him squeeze his eyes shut for the impact. But just as he was about to smack the concrete floor, the rope stopped and froze his momentum, making him let go of it and fall flat on his back. The Substitute groaned in agony as he got back up, questioning how he was still alive.

Rukia ran towards the edge, slowing down as she approached. Her heart raced as she peeked over the edge, and calmed down when she saw Ichigo standing and holding his back several floors below. A loud metallic groan pulled her gaze towards the pulley; it came loose from its bolts and plummeted down to Ichigo. He saw it and sidestepped at the last second before it hit with a loud crash. Now there was no way for Rukia to get down.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the abyss. "Stay where you are, I'll find a way to get back to you!" Rukia nodded as her friend dashed for a door. She walked back to the other side of the room as she hugged herself; alone, everything around her seemed threatening in some way. Anxiety took control as she began to tremble, she made her way to a corner, sat against the wall, and hugged her legs. Her eyes peeked over her knees as they fearfully darted this way and that.

_Alone…I'm alone…oh God…_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yet low pitched wail echoing throughout the room…the same one from last night! She buried her face in her knees and shook some more…oblivious to the sound of footsteps beyond the door.


	13. Monophobia Pt 1

_A.N.: This chapter was going to be longer, but due to college and whatnot production was delayed... again. So because I love you all, I decided to split the chapter in two so you can have new material sooner while I keep working. The downside…_

Ch. 13

Monophobia (Pt. 1)

Rukia didn't move an inch, barely breathed, and kept one hand over her beating heart.

"How did we miss this room?" One of the yakuza members asked from the other side of the door.

"Who cares?" Another answered. "Let's just check it." The short Soul Reaper panicked as the knob began to turn, she squeezed her eyes shut and held her head.

_No…no…no!_

The knob snapped back into place as feet shuffled from the other side.

"Hey, something's moving over there!" Rukia's gaze jerked back upward, confusion and curiosity ravaged her already frantic thoughts.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"It is!"

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be…" They obviously knew this newcomer.

_Is it Ichigo? No, otherwise they'd be sho-…_

Gunshots echoed from the hallway.

_…shooting?_

"Holy crap, get'em off-ah!"

"Whoa! Kill it!"

"The hell is going on!"

The gunshots faded, replaced by screams of terror and agony. Rukia rose from her little hiding spot and wandered towards the door; whoever waited out there was no friend of these guys. The screams were accompanied by the sound of steel cutting flesh, along with blood painting the walls…and some pretty strange sounding snarls.

_What's going on out there!_

These new sounds frightened the short Soul Reaper, but they also intrigued her. The screams were silenced by a final slicing noise, the world fell silent. Rukia strained to keep her breathing under control, but her anxious and anticipating heart made it all the more difficult. Each passing second of silence drove her closer to the brink of madness, the last second was followed by a loud and sudden slam on the door; whatever was out there was coming in.

_Fuck intrigued; that thing is just getting started!_

Rukia's gaze franticly spun around the room before landing on the row of lockers, she sprinted up to them and grabbed the nearest one. Pulling on it yielded nothing but a metallic groan; it was jammed. She quickly switched to another only to get the same results. Another crash impacted the door, it wasn't going to hold. Locker after locker, Rukia hyperventilated more with each jammed one. Another crash; if this next one wouldn't open…

_Got it!_

The locker opened with ease as the door shook again, she quickly climbed in and closed it. The inside was cramped as hell, the walls closed on her shoulders and made her slightly claustrophobic. One final crash echoed throughout the room, followed by the sound of the door (or what was left of it) slamming on the concrete floor. The traumatized Soul Reaper held her breath and kept one hand locked over her wrist to keep herself from shaking, the footsteps of a single person could be heard from outside. Its breathing was terribly audible, almost animalistic.

_Please don't come this way…please don't come this way…please don't come this way…_

The footsteps and breathing grew louder, driving Rukia absolutely mad with anxiety. She covered the place where her heart would be, as if the sound of her heartbeat would alert it to her presence.

Judging by the noise; it was standing right in front of the locker she was in.

The breathing stopped, not a single noise was heard. Not the creaking of the building, not the wind outside, not pebbles of mold tumbling from seams; just…nothing. Rukia's thoughts were equally quiet, not a thought broke the silence; for she feared that even an imaginary noise could-…

The blade of a katana suddenly burst through the locker door, nearly missing her cheek, and effortlessly cut strands of her black hair off from her head, sending them sailing down either on her shoulder or towards the locker's bottom. Rukia's gaze turned slightly onto the blade, the shock of its sudden intrusion made her want to scream…but her mouth refused to open. She could feel the coldness of the steel on her cheek, it was that close. Her eyes widened as the blade began to retract back outside, if it were to move a single millimeter towards her face…the thing would know she was there…and she would die. Thankfully, the tip made it into view and slipped easily through the new hole in the locker.

The breathing on the other side started again, and got quieter as footsteps indicated that the thing was leaving. Once it vanished completely, the locker swung open and let a weakened Rukia collapse on the floor. She took deep breaths as the feeling in her limbs began to return, being cramped and holding your breath leaves you a total wreak afterwards. After getting back up, she attempted to calm herself down.

_I…I made it, I'm alive!_

Rukia examined the remains of the door, though it would be more accurate to call it a heap of crushed junk that looked nothing like a door. A peek out into the hallway reviled scattered limbs, mangled corpses, and blood smears clothing the floor and walls. The short girl recognized the damage as sword wounds; she had seen these kind of slash marks countless times before in her line of work…but nothing this gruesome and barbaric.

Abruptly, grunts, snarls, and groans echoed throughout the hallway. Rukia tensed up again.

_I can't stay here, I have to find Ichigo now!_

She took off down the hall, desperately ignoring her urge to turn back and hide.

….

Ichigo spun back around, reacting to a growl he thought he heard.

"Who's there?" he asked into the dark hallway.

No response.

_I must be losing it!_

A scream pulled his attention back the other way; it came from around the corner. Turning around it reviled three corpses and a wounded man on the floor leaning against the wall near a partially opened door. Ichigo walked towards him, rewarded with a gun being pointed at him.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted with wide eyes. Pulling the trigger only produced a click. The substitute Soul Reaper walked up to him as he tried to scoot away, he garbed his shoulder and met his gaze.

"I don't have time to screw around buddy, have you seen a girl with black hair anywhere!" Ichigo asked.

"Buh-bullets didn't do shit, they just kept coming!" the man stuttered.

"What are you talking about, what happened here?"

"We recognized them, they didn't know us."

"I don't understand!" Ichigo was getting frustrated with this guy's ramblings. He looked at the man's hip and discovered a stab wound…though it was peculiar.

_This was from a sword!_

Suddenly, the door flew open and smacked the Soul Reaper in the face, knocking him flat on his back. He looked back up and saw the man being dragged behind the door by something.

"Hey, hold on!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed back to him, he grabbed his wrist just as his faced vanished behind the door. Pulling as hard as he could, Ichigo fell backwards at the sound of steel cutting flesh. He still had a grip on his hand.

Just the hand.

The substitute chucked the hand away as screams echoed from beyond the door, he turned and sprinted through a pair of double doors.

_ What was that thing!_

The other side featured a dimly lit hallway with a door hanging off a single hinge; it concealed anything in the room beyond.

_Great a dead end!_

Ichigo turned around in time to see a leg lift away from behind the double doors he just entered through, he stopped himself before he gave himself away to who or whatever was out there.

_That must be what killed that guy, I'll just wait it out and then…_

The Substitute's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanging sound behind him; the door had fallen off its hinge. In its place stood…Ichigo thought it was a man at first, but his skin was alarmingly dark; almost pitch black. Stitches could be seen keeping his head attached to his neck, and his eyes sported nothing but whiteness.

Ichigo didn't know what to think of this guy, if he wasn't human than he must have been before.

"Uh…hi there." Ichigo hesitantly greeted. "You don't look so good!" The man's head jerked upwards as he became aware of the Soul Reaper's presence, a brief gasp could be heard from him. He began to limp forward as Ichigo noticed he was holding a katana…no, it seemed embedded into the man's hand!

"Hey, back off a bit!" Ichigo demanded, feeling threatened. The thing (Ichigo figured it wasn't human) raised its blade in the air as it suddenly charged forward, Ichigo jumped to the left, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Clearly, you're not in a good mood." He thought out loud, making a dash for the double doors. Before he could touch them however, another one burst through the doors and grabbed him by the arms. This one had stiches going down from the left shoulder to the right hip. As Ichigo struggled to get free, he noticed the first guy running at him…

….

The hallway was silent, not a sound was heard beyond the creaking of the old structure. The silence was broken by two bodies crashing in from a wall, huge gashes painted their chests. Ichigo stepped through the new hole in the wall, now as Soul Reaper and holding Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Kon, get my body out of here!" he ordered his possessed body behind him. "I'll keep looking for Rukia."

….

Rukia's head slowly edged into view from around a corner, the rest of her followed once she concluded that the coast was clear.

_All things considered, I don't think I'm doing too bad!_

Finding Ichigo proved fruitless so far, but at least she didn't run into any of…whatever was back in that locker room. One would think that she could just home in on his spiritual pressure, but she could barely sense anything!

_Maybe Ichigo is…I really shouldn't think about that at all…_

A scratching noise stopped her in her tracks; it was behind her. Rukia began to turn around, but the noise indicated it was running towards her!

_Aw crap!_

She spun around and saw…nothing. A squeak brought her attention to the floor; making her gaze meet that of a rat. Rukia sighed in relief as she held one hand over her heart, the rat continued to stare at her.

_Get a grip; you're getting worked up over rodents now!_

A sudden creaking noise sent the animal scurrying into the dark. The short Soul Reaper looked this way and that in hopes of finding the source of the sound; yet saw nothing but an empty concrete hallway…and a discarded bag of Doritos.

_Oh no; what if it's that thing again!_

A door slowly opened up as something limped out from the room beyond, Rukia could barely make out the outline of a katana blade.

_Is it a Soul Reaper? No; he's not wearing a…a…oh…shit…_

She backed away and began losing control of her breathing; the newcomer sported all the same features as the things that attacked Ichigo, even had stiches going across him vertically. But that wasn't what had the short Soul Reaper at wit's end.

The thing looked like the man who tried to have his way with her.

….

_…is another cliffhanger!_


End file.
